memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kira Nerys (AMU)
For the primary universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys. :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys (mirror). :For the dark mirror universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys (DMU). :For the alternate reality counterpart, see Kira Nerys (alternate reality). In an alternate mirror universe Kira Nerys was a female Bajoran in the 24th century. Kira lived on Bajor during the Terran occupation and was a member of the Bajoran Resistance, Kira was also a member of the Bajoran Militia. The Bajora cell of the Maquis was led by Kira. In 2383, Shakaar Edon took over as leader of the Bajora cell after Major Kira meet a male Human named Typhuss James Kira from a universe where there is no Terran Empire, Kira then leaves with Captain Kira to go to his universe, to be free. Kira remained on the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)| USS Intrepid-A]] and was free from the Terran Empire. A year later, Kira requested to return to her universe to get Seska, Ezri Tigan and Jadzia Dax, so they can be free from the Terran Empire too, Kira and Typhuss were able to bring them back to the primary universe. Biography Early life Kira was born in November 2343 in the Dahkur Province of Terran occupied Bajor to Kira Taban and Kira Meru. She lived a large part of her life in the Singha refugee camp. In 2346, her mother was taken to Earth to serve as a comfort woman to the Terrans, ultimately becoming the lover of Emperor John Frederick. At three years old, Nerys was too young to understand this, and her father told his children that Meru had died. Nerys would not learn the truth until 2374, at which time she travelled back in time to 2346 using the Orb of Time. The three-year-old Nerys briefly met her future self but, as she was using the pseudonym "Luma Rahl", the young Nerys remained ignorant as to her identity. Following her mother's supposed death, Kira and her brothers were often cared for by Tir Remara. The Kira family received extra rations to compensate for Meru being taken to Earth to serve as one of Emperor John Frederick's comfort women. When Tir Remara found out about these extra rations (but not why the family was receiving them) she stole them and gave them to the resistance to be given to those more needy. When Taban caught her, she accused him of being a traitor and ran away. The Kiras were subsequently forced to give up their additional rations to avoid being hounded as collaborators. Nerys held this against Tir for years to come. Growing up, Nerys learned about the Bajoran Prophets from close family friend Prylar Istani Reyla. This was beginning of Kira's life-long faith in the Prophets and their love for the Bajoran people. Bajoran Resistance Kira joined the Shakaar Resistance Cell when she was only twelve, and spent most of her early time with the cell running errands and cleaning weapons. In 2357, just after her fourteenth birthday, Nerys and the Shakaar cell liberated the labor camp at Gallitep before the now-depleted mine laborers could be slaughtered by the Terrans. Nerys and her cell accomplished this infiltrating the Bajoran science ministry and accessing their transporter system, allowing the cell to bypass the camp's formidable security system and later transport the Bajoran laborers out. While at the ministry, Nerys managed to destroy the files on a prototype defense system that would allow the Terrans to track and destroy any unauthorized Bajoran air-traffic. In 2366, she snuck aboard the quarantined space station Alpha to gather information on the Double Helix virus that was infecting the station. She later assisted a medical team, which was allowed to travel to the station by the station master, John, by finding the source of the virus on the surface of the planet Bajor. In 2367, she infiltrated the Plin Syndicate criminal organization at the Doblana Arctic Base on Bajor in order to kidnap a Terran. The operation cost the life of Kira's brother, Kira Reon, whose sacrifice gained the resistance a chip which enabled them to monitor all Terran communications on Bajor. Maquis career Kira joined the Maquis when she was only twelve, and spent most of her early time with the Maquis running errands and cleaning weapons. Kira was part of a Maquis cell operating in the Bajoran sector. The Bajora cell of the Maquis was led by Kira. The Bajora cell operated in the Bajoran sector and they hid in the gravitic anomalies in the Denorios Belt from which they often led assaults on Terran mining station, Deep Space Mining Station 9, commanded by Benjamin Sisko. The Bajora cell main base was hidden on a small planetoid in the Denorios Belt. In 2383, Shakaar Edon took over as leader of the Bajora cell after Major Kira leaves with Captain Kira to go to his universe, to be free. USS Intrepid-A Kira remained on the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)| USS Intrepid-A]] and was free from the Terran Empire. In 2384, Kira requested to return to her universe to get Seska, Ezri Tigan and Jadzia Dax, so they can be free from the Terran Empire too, Kira and Typhuss were able to bring them back to the primary universe. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell Kira showed an attraction to Typhuss James Halliwell. When Kira was ordered to relax by Ezri Tigan in 2372, Kira met Typhuss in a bar at Maquis HQ. Kira and Typhuss talked for three hours. Then Kira took Typhuss back to her quarters and had sex with him. Kira fell in love with Typhuss after they had sex in her quarters. The next day Kira started to date Typhuss. In 2377 Kira broke up with Typhuss, after the Maquis found that Typhuss was an Imperial officer under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway of the [[ISS Voyager (ICC-74656)|ISS Voyager]]. Bareil Antos After Typhuss was found out to be an Imperial spy and officer, Kira became involved with Bareil Antos. Their relationship strengthened when, after Kira was replaced as leader of the Bajora cell, Bareil invited her to spend time at his monastery. He also helped her and Dax reveal The Circle's plan to take over Bajor by allowing them to dress in religious robes so they could safely make their way to Bajor's Council of Ministers. In 2377, during the time of the election of the Kai, their romance had progressed to a love affair. They ended the relationship, but they remained friends. Shakaar Edon Kira and Shakaar, were lovers for a year. He was her resistance leader during the early war with the Terran Empire. She met him again when she was sent by Kai Winn who had assumed the role of head of the government after the death of Kalem Apren, to reclaim soil reclamators from the farmers in his province. Government troops refused to attack their old leader, Shakaar. The relationship heated up during a visit to Maquis HQ, Kira and Shakaar had sex in her quarters. They ended the relationship in 2378, but they remained friends. Category:Bajorans Category:Kira family Category:Maquis (AMU) personnel Category:Bajora cell members Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:Bajoran majors Category:Bajoran Resistance members Category:Shakaar Resistance Cell members Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Alternate mirror universe